Product development projects typically require significant effort to monitor and manage. Furthermore, computer software development projects are inherently difficult to manage. This difficulty is partly due to the large number of tasks and associated deliverables that comprise a software package and the vastness of paperwork and project files associated with these tasks and deliverables. Another contributing factor are the complex interdependencies established between individual tasks and deliverables during the development cycle of a software package. Yet another contributing factor is the need to generate and maintain a design specification associated with the software being developed.
Management of development projects typically includes organizing, maintaining, and controlling access to project documents, schedules, and the like. Furthermore, there are often multiple development projects occurring concurrently within an enterprise organization, thus significantly expanding the document management efforts. Historically, management of a master project schedule entails, among other tasks, manually entering data into a scheduling application, manually creating links between schedules, and manually aggregating individual developers' task schedules into the master project schedule. These are cumbersome and error-prone tasks, with little to no oversight and quality control.
A master project schedule is often in a state of flux, whereby management solicits the developers for task statuses and related schedule updates. Often, the feedback provided to management by the developers has little oversight and is not according to a rigid policy, procedure, or verification process. Thus, the actual status of a project schedule is often difficult to ascertain since the progress of individual tasks are dictated by subjective, and often self-supporting, progress reports by those individuals that are assigned to the task.
Public and private networks provide a useful and simple communication mechanism for members of a project team to obtain all the information related to a project. Maintaining web pages associated with the schedules of a project and of project members allows members of a project team to easily and quickly access the schedule to determine the status of the project. In addition, historical schedules can be readily used for the current project. However, the tasks involved with creating and updating schedules for individual members of a project team and the tasks involved with consolidating all the schedules of individual members into a single project schedule are not trivial.
Previously, all the schedules were created manually using an HTML editor. First, the project manager would create the overall project schedule showing the major project tasks. The project tasks would be divided into subtasks and the subtasks would be informally assigned to members of a project team. Then, each member of a project team would create a member schedule, and there was no uniformity in the format of the individual member schedules. From all the members' schedules, the project manager would aggregate all the subtasks schedules associated with the project schedule and update the overall project schedule. Furthermore, all schedules would maintain a history of all the schedules of the tasks. With a small group, scheduling is tedious. With a large group, scheduling is complicated as well as tedious, especially the aggregation of all the subtask schedules with the project task schedules. The commercially available software, such as Microsoft Project, contains resource management and other useful functions for various projects. However, such general purpose project management software is too big to focus on the schedule management of software development team.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for automating the assignment of specific tasks to project members, and automating the tasks involved with creating individual and project schedules.